


Like a lot

by xilchang



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Cuddles, Felix and Hyunjin briefly mentioned, Jisung is a little shy and awkward, its a happy story, soft i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilchang/pseuds/xilchang
Summary: One where the feelings are mutual, but it takes a game of truth or dare for you to figure it out.





	Like a lot

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to confess to your crush before the end of the trip.”

Jisung stares blankly across the circle. “What- what if I don’t have a crush?”

“We all know you have a crush Jisung. You get all awkward and fidgety when the subject comes up.” Felix mentions.

Jisung’s eyes anxiously flit around the room, not making eye contact with anyone. “That’s a weak dare. You won’t even be able to know if I’ve completed it or not.”

“You’re a horrible liar though.” Hyunjin points out. “So when we get back to school, we’ll ask you if you’ve completed the dare or not, and we’ll be able to tell just by seeing your body language.”

Jisung bites his lip, eyes downcast. “Fine.”

˜ ˜ ˜

“You didn’t have to accept the dare you know.”

“Well would _you_ have wanted to drink that concoction of ketchup, mustard, pepper, grape juice, crushed Oreos-” Jisung’s rant dies off as he stares at you, knowing that you understand what he’s trying to get at.

“I mean, I guess it would have to depend on what the dare was.”

“I don’t know if any dare would be awful enough for me to choose that drink over it.” He fake gags. “But what if you were dared to confess to your crush? Would you do it?”

You shrug, smiling. “I purposely didn’t play so that I wouldn’t have to regret having done something Jisung.”

He blinks. “So- so that means you have a crush though?”

You puff out your cheeks, before letting the air go. “Yeah I guess so.”

˜ ˜ ˜

It’s the senior year, 2-night, school trip that you’re all on. Aka that last school trip of your lives. Having rented out a lodge for the class, the school has given everyone permission to make use of the forest trails and indoor gaming rooms. The schedule consists only of meal times, lights out at 10 with everyone in their assigned bedrooms, and free time. Hence the circle of people playing truth or dare in the common room last night, while you sat and watched.

The second day of the trip, today, has been going well so far. Waking up at 10, with a pancake and bacon brunch at 11 made everyone’s day start off on a good foot, and then there was the large game of spoons (which were hidden around the lodge instead of sitting in front of everyone) in the afternoon. Supper consisted of fettuccine alfredo and bread sticks, and by now it’s almost 8:30 in the evening. The majority of everyone had headed down to the large indoor pool, making use of the long spirally slide and the hot tub, but you had chosen to relax in your bedroom instead. You’d partaken in the pool activities of yesterday evening, and you didn’t feel like having a shower two evenings in a row. You also didn’t want to go to bed smelling like chlorine, hence why you made the decision to lay on your bed and enjoy a book you had brought with instead.

Twenty minutes in and your phone vibrates.

**Jisung:**

_You’re not swimming either?_

**You:**

_No, why?_

**Jisung:**

_Can I come hang out with you?_

**You:**

_Sure. I’m in room 147 on_

_the second floor_

Three minutes later and there’s a knock on your door.

You and Jisung have been friends since the very beginning of high school, as having the same friend group naturally drew you two together. Unlike most of the friends you’ve made in the past, becoming friends with Jisung seemed like a breath of fresh air. Not that your other friends were bad, but you felt like you could completely be yourself around him, thus letting you breathe easily. Jisung rarely made jokes about the things you struggled with, and when you talked with him, you could tell he actually listened and cared about what you had to say. The only problem with this friendship was that you didn’t know if you really wanted to keep it as a friendship. See, over the past couple of years, Jisung has (probably unknowingly) snuggled his way into your heart. It also doesn’t help that he’s very into skinship. To be honest, if you _did_ start to date, your relationship probably wouldn’t change a lot, but at least you wouldn’t be feeling like you had to keep your feelings unhealthily bottled up.

“Hey.” You say as you open the door for Jisung to come in.

“Hey.” His mouth morphs into a gigantic grin.

“So what’s your reason for not going swimming?” You ask, coming to sit down on the bed beside Jisung.

“Uh..” He blinks, and fiddles with his hands before shrugging. “We went swimming yesterday, so I just kinda didn’t feel like it. Plus, there’s so many people. I do better in smaller groups. And I’d rather spend time with you anyway.” He lets out a quiet laugh.

You ignore the gentle flip of your heart.

“Me too.”

You then lay down, head resting gently on the bed’s pillow.

“Can I lay down too?” Jisung points to the empty spot beside you.

“Of course.”

He lays down, head resting against your shoulder, his knee touching yours.

“This is nice.” Jisung mumbles.

“Mm.” A hum escapes your throat.

“Oh!” Jisung suddenly exclaims excitedly. “I have a story to tell you about what me and Felix did yesterday while on the trails!”

You two lay on the bed for quiet a while, as Jisung proceeds to tell the various stories he remembers of his times with Felix or Hyunjin, arms in the air as he uses them to create shapes and make the stories come to life. You laugh and joke with him, completely engrossed with what he has to say, as Jisung is very good at making anything sound interesting.

You almost don’t notice your phone vibrate beside you.

“Oh,” you say, making Jisung pause with his storytelling, “my roommates are going to be back in the next 10-15 minutes. They’re gonna get changed and then grab some hot chocolate. They’re wondering if we want some.”

“We?”

You blink. “Uh, I guess that since they didn’t see you swimming with everyone else they just assumed you’d be here with me?”

Jisung bites his lip, a sign of unsureness. “I’m good I think. I can get some on the way back to my room if I change my mind.”

You nod, quickly texting your friends, before prompting Jisung to finish what he was saying.

Give or take five minutes, and Jisung has completed the story, but now he’s sitting upright, looking at his hands that are fidgeting in his lap.

“Actually-” He takes a deep breath, “I had something else to tell you too.”

He looks up to catch your eyes, before quickly looking down and continuing his thought.

“You probably already know what I’m going to say, so I don’t know if that makes this better or worse, but you remember last night, when we were playing truth or dare? Well, I mean you weren’t, but I was? With everyone else? Yeah, so...yeah basically I like you. Like, I _like_ like you. Like a lot. For like a long time. We’ve been friends for a couple years, it’s been kinda hard not too, especially with how close we’ve gotten. Frick, this is gonna be so awkward if you don’t like me back. I-”

You keep your mouth shut, hoping Jisung will finish his cute little speech, however, he chooses to get up and walk towards the door instead.

“This was probably really awkward for you, I’m sorry, I’ll just go before your friends get back.” He laughs a little and gives you a nervous smile, before he reaches for the door handle.

“Jisung-” You stop your thought, sitting up on the bed.

He doesn’t turn around to look at you, but he doesn’t make any attempts to leave either.

You laugh. “You can’t just leave after saying all that.”

He glances at you, questions and nervousness clear in his eyes.

“Come back here.” Your hand beckons him closer, as you attempt to push the nerves back into your stomach.

He comes over slightly, clearly a little worried about what you’re going to say, as he chooses to look at your knees instead of your face.

You gently take his hand in yours, causing him to inhale a breath and look at you with big eyes.

“I like you too, you know. Like a lot. _For like a long time_.” You smile, copying his words from before.

Jisung bites his lip, a smile creeping onto his face even though he’s trying to hide it, his thumbs rubbing circles onto the backs of your hands.

“For real?” He asks quietly.

You nod, somehow still nervous even though you know the feeling’s mutual.

“Oh.” He lets out a happy little breath. “That’s good.”

A knock on the door interrupts you two.

Jisung answers it, your roommates not surprisingly being the ones on the other side.

“Here’s some hot chocolate.” They say, giving Jisung two cups. “We figured Jisung’d still be here when we came back, so we brought one for you anyway. We’ll hang out in one of the other girl’s rooms until we have to have lights out.” They smile and then leave, letting Jisung have to figure out how to close the door while his hands are full.

“Guess I’ll have some hot chocolate.” He chuckles, sitting back on the bed beside you. He takes a sip before his eyebrows crinkle together. “How _did_ they know that I’d be here?”

“Well we are leaving at eight in the morning tomorrow, and since you weren’t swimming, I guess it only makes sense that they’d assume you had to go tell your crush that you like them.”

He chuckles, “But was I really that obvious about who I liked?”

You laugh, “I don’t know, don’t ask me.”

Your phone vibrates.

**Nutcase:**

_You having a good time with Jisung,_

_or-?_

**You:**

_Hmm, you trying to imply_

_something?_

**Nutcase:**

_We both know what I’m not_

_saying. Remember last night?_

**You:**

_Yeah, yeah_

_He confessed_

_I did too_

**Nutcase:**

_Jslkfjslkdfjskl_

_Yay!!!!_

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, they were all expecting this to happen.”

“Oh.” Jisung laughs awkwardly, placing his now-empty paper cup on the nightstand. “Can- can we lay down now?”

You finish off the drink in your hand, and then you lay down, Jisung right beside you, his head back on your shoulder.

But this time there’s a hand in Jisung’s hair, an arm curling around your middle, and a contented smile on both your faces.


End file.
